Misunderstand
by Keira Miyako
Summary: "Akhnn, Uchiha-san,"/"Tahan sebentar Haruno,"/"Tapi sakit Uchiha-san,"/"Tch, tahan saja sebentar,"/"Sasuke-kun jahat ! hiks… aku minta cerai sekarang juga !"/"Tch, ini tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Kami tidak sedang berselingkuh,"/Bad sumary. Pair : SasuHina. Warning:Inside! RnR please


**DECLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**But this story is mine**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**If You don't Like so don't read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, begitu juga dengan wajah Hinata yang tampak berseri-seri menandakan bahwa dia sedang bahagia hari ini. Rasanya ia sudah sangat tidak sabar menceritakan kabar gembira itu pada orang yang ia cintai—Suaminya.

"Dia pasti senang," katanya dengan riang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju kantor sang suami. Sebenarnya hanya dengan menelepon saja sudah cukup, namun Hinata ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira itu secara langsung pada suaminya. Hinata kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumahnya yang _minimalis_. Ia kemudian menyetop_ taksi_ dan_ taksi_ pun melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata menuju alamat yang Hinata tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhnn, Uchiha-_san_," keluh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bak permen karet pada atasannya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dibagian bawah sana.

"Tahan sebentar Haruno," ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang serius memasukkan 'sesuatu' dibawah sana.

"Tapi sakit Uchiha-_san_," keluh gadis itu lagi.

"Tch, tahan saja sebentar,"

"Akkh, kayanya emang nggak muat deh," kata gadis itu sambil menahan sakit.

"Hmmh, muat kok. Bentar aku coba masukin lagi." Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha-san itu masih terus mencoba.

"Hmmmh, baiklah."

"Tuhkan muat."

BRAKKKK….

Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di tempat kerja suaminya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift._Sesekali ia bersenandung ria sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka Hinata kemudian masuk kedalamnya lalu memencet tombol lantai tempat suaminya bekerja. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan suaminya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Hinata tidak langsung masuk. Ia berdiri di depan pintu untuk mencoba mencari tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa suaminya. Apakah dengan _relasinya_ atau bukan. Ia ingin memastikannya dulu sebelum masuk. Jangan sampai ia melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu. Masuk ke ruangan suaminya tanpa ketuk pintu padahal ia sedang ada rapat dengan _relasinya_. Kalau dia melakukannya lagi, bisa-bisa suaminya murka. Oleh karena itu, Hinata mencoba memastikan sebelum masuk ke ruangan suaminya.

"Akhnn, Uchiha-_san_," terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan suaminya. Hinata terbelalak. Ia semakin mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Tahan sebentar Haruno," kali ini terdengar suara suaminya. Hinata semakin ber_negative thinking._Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Sedang apa mereka?,' batinnya.

"Tapi sakit Uchiha-_san_,"

"Tch, tahan saja sebentar," kali ini air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Hinata. Ia terisak.

'Sasuke-_kun_… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?,'

"Akkh, kayanya emang nggak muat deh,"

"Hmmh, muat kok. Bentar aku coba masukin lagi." Isakan Hinata semakin keras.

"Hmmmh, baiklah,"

"Tuhkan muat,"

'Cukup ! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau di selingkuhin !" batin Hinata berteriak.

BRAKKKKK…..

Hinata mendobrak pintu. Sasuke dan gadis Haruno itu seketika menoleh.

"Sasuke-_kun _jahat ! hiks… aku minta cerai sekarang juga !" Hinata berkata tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke ia masih terus terisak. Sasuke dan gadis Haruno yang tak lain adalah Sekretarisnya itu melongo bingung.

"Eh? Hime, kau kenapa?," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku Hime lagi, aku mau cerai !" Hinata menutup wajahnya sambil terus terisak. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Hime, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang bahu isterinya.

"Lepas, Sasuke-_kun_ jahat ! Sasuke-_kun _selingkuh! Pokoknya aku mau minta cerai, biar saja aku mengurus anak ini sendirian." Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung. Ia heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan isterinya itu. Selingkuh? Apa maksudnya selingkuh? Anak? Anak siapa?. Sasuke menatap Sekretarisnya seolah bertanya ada apa dengan isterinya. Namun gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Sasuke kembali menatap isterinya yang masih terisak,

"Dengar Hime, aku tak tahu kau ini kenapa. Tapi coba jelaskan dulu secara baik-baik." Hinata mendongak melihat suaminya. Ia melihat suaminya dari bawah sampai atas sambil terus terisak,

'Kenapa pakaiannya rapi? Tidak terlihat seperti sedang berselingkuh,' batin Hinata. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

'Dia juga masih berpakaian lengkap,' batinnya lagi.

'Lalu, mereka tadi ngapain?,'

"K-kalian, hiks… tadi s-sedang apa?," tanyanya.

"Tch, ini tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Kami tidak sedang berselingkuh," jelas Sasuke.

"L-lalu? Kalian tadi ng-ngapain? K-kenapa s-seperti…"

"Seperti?" alis Sasuke tertaut.

"Emh, s-seperti… s-sedang...sedang… m-melakukan hubungan terlarang." Ucap Hinata dengan terbata. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan lalu…

"Hmfttt," mereka berdua nampak menahan tawa. Hinata menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Hinata marah.

"Kau salah paham Hime… jadi begini…"

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang _meeting_. Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini ada _meeting_ dengan _client_nya dari Sabaku cooperation. Padahal, _meeting_ kali ini benar-benar penting.

"Uchiha-_san_, kenapa anda bisa lupa kalau hari ini ada_ meeting? _Tidak biasanya ada seperti ini," kata Sakura.

"Hn, ini karena tadi pagi isteriku muntah-muntah. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak sehat."

"Oh begitu,"

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Ia kemudian mempercepat jalannya. Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya sulit untuk menyamai langkahnya. Apalagi ia memaki _high heels_. Namun ia mencoba mengejar atasannya itu supaya tidak telat. Alhasil…

"Aahhh," Sakura terjatuh. Sasuke segera berbalik.

"Kau kenapa?,"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, tapi sepatuku… haknya patah," katanya.

"Tch, kau ceroboh."

"Gomenasai,"

"Begini saja, kita tidak mungkin pergi membeli sepatu kan? Karena yang satu patah, maka…"

Klek…. Sasuke mematahkan hak sepatu Sakura yang satunya.

"Ah… sepatuku…"

"Ck, sudah, pakai saja. Setelah _meeting_ kita selesai kau bisa ganti sepatu."

"Hahhh baiklah…" Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat dulu isteriku pernah membeli sepatu tapi tidak ia pakai. Kalau tidak salah masih ada disini," kata Sasuke sambil mencari di laci mejanya.

"Gomenasai, Uchiha-_san_. Saya merepotkan."

"Tak usah sungkan—ah ini dia," Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang Sakura duduki.

"Hm, sepertinya ini muat," gumamnya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sakura.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan?,"

"Pakai ini," katanya sambil memakaikan sepatu pada Sakura.

"Akhnn, Uchiha-_san_," keluh Sakura pada atasannya yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dibagian bawah sana. Yaitu memakaikan sepatu.

"Tahan sebentar Haruno," ucap Sasuke yang sedang serius memasukkan 'sesuatu' dibawah sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepatu.

"Tapi sakit Uchiha-_san_," keluh Sakura lagi.

"Tch, tahan saja sebentar,"

"Akkh, kayanya emang nggak muat deh," kata gadis itu sambil menahan sakit.

"Hmmh, muat kok. Bentar aku coba masukin lagi." Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha-san itu masih terus mencoba.

"Hmmmh, baiklah."

"Tuhkan muat."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"J-jadi? Kalian t-tidak sedang…" Sasuke dan Sakura menggeleng sambil masih terus menahan tawa mereka.

"Jangan ditahan, ketawa saja," ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona karena malu. Air matanya sudah menghilang sekarang.

"Jadi kau mengira kami sedang melakukan yang tidak-tidak ya?" tanya Sasuke masih terus tersenyum.

"Ng-nggak kok,"

"Haha, kau cemburu?,"

"Nggak, mana mungkin aku cemburu,"

"Tch, tidak usah pura-pura Hime…"

"L-lagi pula i-itu kan salah kalian. Percakapan kalian itu seperti orang yang… ah pokoknya itu salah kalian !" kata Hinata sambil terus menggembungkan pipinya—tanda ia ngambek.

"Tch, itu juga salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? dan kenapa kau ber_negative thinking_? Kau kan tahu Sakura itu sudang bertunangan dengan Naruto. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya,"

"Iya, aku percaya kok. T-tadi aku cuma… s-salah paham," ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan mukanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia mengira suaminya sedang berselingkuh?

'_Baka, baka… Hinata baka_," rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aa, baiklah, jadi bagaimana dengan perceraiannya? Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku mau menandatangani surat cerainya," kata Sasuke dengan santainnya. Hinata menoleh. Ia kemudian menunduk.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun _jahat. Kau m-mau menceraikanku? Kau mau menelantarkan aku dan anakmu ha? Kau benar-benar jahat hiks…" tangis Hinata pecah lagi. Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya. Dari dulu penyakit cengeng isterinya tidak sembuh-sembuh. Lagi pula siapa yang bilang ia ingin menceraikannya? Dia kan hanya bilang 'Kalau kau _**memang**_ menginginkannya, _**mau bagaimana lagi**_, aku mau menandatangani surat cerainya'. Ia tidak berkata ingin menceraikan isteri yang sangat ia cintai dan telah ia nikahi selam 2 bulan itu. Lalu apa maksudnya menelantarkan aku dan anakmu? Tunggu… anakmu? Otak jenius Sasuke rupanya baru _conect_.

"Anak kau bilang? J-jadi…?,"

Kenapa ia jadi lemot begini? Kemana otak jenius khas seorang Uchiha? Ckckck.

"Iya, aku sedang mengandung anakmu Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kau mau menceraikanku? Kau jahat sekali. Aku tidak mau jadi janda beranak satu, hiks…"

Sasuke langsung memeluk isterinya yang masih menangis.

"Siapa yang mau menceraikanmu? Aku tadi cuma bercanda. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi janda beranak satu. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama," bisik Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Benar?,"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus janji !"

"Janji apa?"

"Kau harus janji mau menuruti semua permintaanku," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apapun itu…Hime…"

"Kalau begitu aku mau mangga muda yang ada di halaman rumah kakek Orochimaru,"

"He? Aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa?,"

"Disana banyak ularnya, kau mau suamimu yang tampan ini dipatuk ular?,"

"Pokoknya aku mau mangga itu… kau mau anak kita nanti ngiler?,"

"Pokoknya nggak,"

"Kau kan udah janji,"

"Apapun kecuali yang satu itu,"

"Pokoknya aku maunya itu,"

"Nggak,"

"Iya,"

"Nggak,"

Dan adu mulut itu akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu diantara mereka mau mengalah.

* * *

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hallo Minna-San, ketemu lagi sama Eira disini… gomen kalau fictnya gaje. Ini fict terinspirasi dari naskah drama yang aku buat untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia . Temanya sama namun ceritanya berbeda. Aku kepikiran kalo dijadiin Fict SH gimana yah? Akhirnya aku ambil aja tema yang sama. Oiya ini fict tanda kelegaan aku karena UKK nya udah selesai eh masih ada besok ding tapi UKK yg besok udah nggak begitu memvorsir jadinya bisa nyante. Doain Eira yahh semoga nilainya bagus dan peringkatnya juga naik, aminnn~. Oiya apakah fict ini OOC? Banget yah? Hinata OOC banget kan? Hehe tapi aku suka Hinata yang manja dan cengeng kaya gitu. Cute aja. Jadinya aku buat Hinatanya kaya gitu deh. Yosh, kritik dan saran atas fanfic ini Eira tunggu ^^

* * *

.

.

.

V

RnR

Please !


End file.
